Jenny Healy
Jennifer "Jenny" Healy is one of the main characters in the Double Trouble novel series. She was played by Veronica Merrell in the books. Jenny's twin sister, Megan was portrayed by Veronica's twin, Vanessa Merrell. In the Double Trouble series, Jenny's storylines involved her attempted to break away from being a twin and a short-lived relationship with Jack Wheeler (Megan's ex-boyfriend). But her memorable storylines were her relationship with bad boy Paul Porter and an teenage pregnancy which ended in an miscarriage. It was later revealed that at the time of the miscarriage, Jenny was pregnant with a boy. Character Profile Jenny was born to Nathan and Tessa Healy. She is the younger twin, often being overshadowed by Megan in middle school. Growing up, she was always the smarter twin, excelling in academics than her sister and other students. Jenny's goal was to be a professional writer and she was a dedicated staff member of her school newspaper The Odyssey in which she wrote several features stories, that sometimes got her in trouble. She was in conflicts with Odyssey co-editor in chiefs, Marvin Dilton and Laurie Evans, but now they are good friends. But she got along with arts editor Amy Fredricks. The cartoonist and the sports editor were unknown. She also worked as an intern briefly at a Leawood's newspaper entitled "Leawood Gazette". Although she and Christie still didn't get along with each other, they did become more civil towards one another in their senior year, after she helped rescue her Marvin, and her friend, Stacie Cooper from the Earthquake. Jenny and Megan vied for the attention of popular student, Jack Wheeler, but he chose Jenny, which progressed into a relationship. After Jack moved to Hawaii, Jenny began tutoring Cody Parker, star of the Leawood High's varsity football team. During the second semester of her sophomore year, she was torn between Cody Parker and sexy bad-boy Paul Porter, whom both had a crush on her and vied for her attention, like she and Megan vied for attention. Jenny tried to deny and fight her attraction to Paul, but couldn't. They ended up making out passionately in the school library, witnessed by Marvin and Laurie. They later spread it around the school, which Cody Parker found out and gets into a fight with him, resulting in Cody's suspention, Paul being sent to the nurse's office, and Megan finding out about the kiss and stops speaking to her sister. After having a talk in the girls' room at a school dance, the sisters patch things up and Megan got over her crush on Paul and he and Jenny resumed dating. Senior Year Jenny became more outgoing in the Final Year series. She also became head reporter of The Odyssey. She had ended her relationship with Paul Porter for good. Her love interest is Ethan Ford, a transfer student from Lancaster High. She begins a conflict with her twin, Megan after discovering that she kissed Paul Porter during the Earthquake that took places months before the breakup. Then she was sexually harrased by her co-worker who turned out to be her boss's son. She managed to patch things up with Megan and she finally reported her boss's son to her. During Senior Ditch Day, Jenny switches places with Megan, when Megan supects that her boyfriend was two-timing her. Jenny and Ethan break up after learning they were going their own ways after high school. New Life in L.A. Jenny goes through a lot of changes in the series, she and sister, Megan both leave Leawood and move to Los Angeles to pursue different career paths. Megan pursued acting and modeling, and Jenny pursue college to study broadcast journalism and fashion design. Career Jenny enjoys writing and keeps a diary. She wants to be a famous writer someday, an aspiration that her teacher Ms. Grundy approves of. She submits her work to writing magazines and has been published a number of times. At the same time, she takes various types of employment, including some work in fashion, which is also a career that she is interested in. In some stories she finds employment as an assistant teacher at the local elementary school. In the series Double Trouble: All Grown Up, the twin characters are depicted as adults 15 years after their high school graduation. Jenny is shown to be an psychiatrist, married to lawyer Troy Marino and has three kids with him. Interests and personality Trivia *She was the main character of the novel series, Double Trouble, alongside her twin sister, Megan. *Jenny appeared in every Double Trouble spin-off of the franchise. *Jenny, Kristy Castelli, Alicia Alcott, Sierra Jennings, and Lillian share the same line, "Don't be such a bitch!" **Jenny said this line in The Split. **Kristy said the line in Earthquake, Part 1. **Alicia said this line in Alicia Loves Ryan. **Sierra said this line in College Spring Break. **Lillian said this line in Mistakes. *Jenny along with other characters have lost a parent. **She and her sister, Megan lost their father to heart failure. **Kayla Thomas lost her mother to cancer. **Alicia Alcott lost her father to Stomach Cancer. **Mary and Claire Stewart lost their mother due to the destruction of the Saratoga. *Jenny has had multiple relationships in the Double Trouble series. **She had a few dates with her sister's ex-boyfriend. **She was crushed on by a popular football player. **She had an on-again/off-again relationship with a former rebel. **She had a rebound relationship with a former school rival in her senior year. **She dated a handsome neighbor in college. **She married an lawyer and bared two children with him in her 30's. *Jenny is one of the characters in every Maryam Wells' novel series that don't go by their full names. The others were: **Jenny (Jennifer) **Kristy (Kristina) **Nikki (Nicole) **Trent (Trenton) **Matt (Matthew) **Josh (Joshua) ** *She married lawyer Troy Marino in Santa Barbara, California. The wedding took place at the mission-style church of Our Lady of Mount Carmel in Montecito, south of Santa Barbara. Jennie wore a dress by Reem Acra. Their daughter Luca Bella, three at the time, was flower girl. Their wedding was featured on an installment of "Instyle" weddings. *Ranked #15 in the TV special The Sweethearts of Fox Family. *She got pregnant by her ex-fiancé, Paul Porter at age 16, but she suffered a miscarriage. *Jenny has had three children in her 30's. **She gave birth to her 1st child at age 31, a daughter Phoebe Katherine Marino in Double Trouble: All Grown Up. Child's father is her boyfriend (now husband), Troy Marino. Months before the birth of her niece, Kaylee. **She then birth to her 2nd child at age 33, a daughter Sophie Quinn Marino in the fourth arc of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. Child's father is her husband, Troy Marino. **She gave birth to her 3rd child at age 37, a son Nathan Marino in Phoebe & Sophie series. Child's father is her husband, Troy Marino. See Also *Megan Healy, twin sister *Paul Porter, ex-boyfriend External Links w:c:doubletrouble:Jenny Healy Category:Double Trouble characters Category:Characters in American novels of the 21st century Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional Identical Twins Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional American people of Italian descent Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Fictional writers